Atlantis
by Cerulean Gaze
Summary: Post DSOD in which Kaiba doesn't go to Egypt. Kaiba & Yugi have more in common than they thought, but when all is said and done will this realization help bring two incomplete souls together or force them farther apart? In other words, Kaiba can't make up his mind, Yugi knows what he wants, and Mokuba can be a conniving brat. Work in Progress. Rivalshipping. Prideshipping mentioned
1. Faded

Post DSOD in which the ending scene where Kaiba went to Ancient Egypt did not occur.

* * *

Yugi stretched his arms into the air, flexing his fingers as he heard a satisfying pop emit from his spine. He had watched the plane carrying Anzu fly off into the distance. Tristan and Jounichi had long since headed to grab a bite to eat and then visit the arcade. Why shouldn't they? Their time as students was over...well for most of them that is. Jounichi had no plans to attend college for the foreseeable future and planned on entering the workforce while Honda on the other hand had plans to attend a 2 year community college where he would choose a career path and go from there. Yugi wished that he would have made plans for the future...well now to be honest, but he was determined to keep doing what he loved. He would help his grandfather with the game shop and he would focus on developing a game of his own.

He had several ideas on what he could develop; however, a small part of him wasn't fully invested in it. His friends were moving on, his other half had come back for the briefest of moments and had left without saying a word. And Kaiba? Well who knows what he was doing. The prodigy had built a space station for crying out loud. Kaiba was the one person who could sit back for the rest of his and Mokuba's life twiddling his thumbs and still be set and not need to worry about working! At this thought Yugi let out a laugh at the imagery of Kaiba sitting on a couch looking extremely bored while mindlessly browsing through his phone. That would absolutely never happen. He had never met anyone in his life that had more ambition and determination than Kaiba, even Atem fell short in some aspects compared to the young CEO.

Yugi urged himself to mentally snap out of it when he had a hard time pulling his thoughts away from the tall brunette. There was no use thinking about him now, hell he might not even actually see Kaiba again! Sure he had pretty much given him a 'see you later'...but what point would it be for Kaiba to seek him out again anyways? He had gotten his affirmation that the pharaoh wasn't coming back and he was all that Kaiba had cared about. Kaiba didn't need to beat him in a duel, if they hadn't of been interrupted during their faceoff, Yugi was not all that confident that he would have won and Kaiba seemed to have come to the same conclusion. What other reason would there be for not demanding a rematch after everything was said and done? Was he really so pathetic that Kaiba didn't even see reason in dueling him again?!

"No use stressing about it." Yugi muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and moved to make his way back across town to the game shop.

"Seto...Seto? SETO!" Mokuba finally yelled as his big brother finally snapped out of the trance that he had been caught in, the older brother's arm slightly jerking in surprise nearly knocking some paperwork off of the desk he was currently brooding over.

"Yes Mokuba?" Kaiba gritted out as he straightened the papers that had thankfully stayed put on the desk top. He straightened his back after he was pleased with the alignment of the paperwork and just barely leaned back against his highbacked chair while shifting his gaze to land on the younger Kaiba brother who was currently sitting in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I was saying that you can't stay holed up in your office forever!" Mokuba grinned although it did not quite reach his eyes as they held a small glint of worry that Kaiba was sure that the younger knew all too well that he would see. He really was a devious brat at times and knew that he held a soft spot for him so in times like these the younger would purposely show that he was concerned which in turn make Kaiba reel with guilt at making Mokuba worry.

"Why ever not? I was actually thinking of building a separate wing attached to the office and thought that we could just move in." Kaiba deadpanned as he folded his fingers together and moved to lightly place his chin atop.

"Ugh, you're going to end up an old maid big brother!" Mokuba rolled his eyes as he slumped back in the chair he was occupying and crossed his arms while furrowing his eyebrows at his older brother.

"So now you are concerned with my love life as well?" Kaiba quirked a single regal brow as he stared Mokuba down across the desk. "First it was my health, then my working habits, and now my lack of intimacy as well?

"Eew, I don't want to go into that much detail!" Mokuba stuck his tongue out as he realized that Kaiba seemed to be in a fairly good mood to even be humoring him at the moment and especially with such a random topic of conversation.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should think about taking a day off or even just leaving work early...or on time every now and then!" Mokuba smiled as he looked at his brother from across the desk. It had been a fair amount of time since the older of the two had attempted to bring Atem back from beyond the grave...if you could even call it that. Mokuba had a suspicion that everything was a bit more complicated than what he had been privy to. All he knew that was that after that fiasco had settled Kaiba was in a slump as there was nothing currently driving him on. At this thought, the younger's eyes brightened as his mind began to race.

"I really don't like that look Mokuba." Kaiba spoke as he turned his attention back to some papers at the edge of his desk. The current look on the smaller male meant that he was thinking...and most often that would lead to a big headache on his part.

"It's nothing bro!" Mokuba grinned as he folded his arms against his chest. "I was just thinking though...before your duel with Yugi was interrupted by Diva..." Mokuba trailed off, knowing that Kaiba would take the bait.

Kaiba's ears perked as he heard Yugi's name mentioned. "Yes? Were you going somewhere with that?" He had a feeling he knew where Mokuba was taking his present line of thought and he wasn't quite sure if he approved or not.

"Oh, it probably ony looked that way from where I and everyone else was...but wasn't Yugi about to win?" Mokuba flinched at his last word as his older brothers steely gazed flicked over at him, a fire already burning within the now stormy sea.

"I had it perfectly under control." Kaiba gritted as he clenched the paper in his hand a bit too tightly, wrinkling the edge of it before smoothing it out and pushing it aside, choosing to instead fold his hands together and give Mokuba his full attention.

"Where are you going with this? Spit it out or never mention it again."

"It's just that it seemed like you both were having a relatively good time...I know you forget Seto but you might have lost your greatest rival but Yugi pretty much lost a brother...and I couldn't even imagine that." Mokuba trailed off as he toyed with the thought, shuddering to even think about losing the older and now visibly agitated male across from him.

Mokuba worked up his courage, no use chickening out now, "You should ask to have a rematch or maybe even consider seeing what kind of game Yugi is working on...it might be interesting and it could even be a good idea in expanding our current games."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he heard his little brother out, to be honest now that he thought about it he would be interested in a rematch. Yugi had surprised him immensely when he had held his own against him...and yes, he would have eventually won...something Kaiba was still having some difficulty with admitting.

"Hn...we'll see."

* * *

Please feel free to leave a comment! I haven't written a fanfic in quite some time so bear with me as I get back into the hang of things!


	2. Falling

I meant to upload this sooner, sorry for the delay!

* * *

"Welcome! How may I help you to-...day?" Yugi drifted off as he looked toward the game shop door in confusion. Fantastic, not only had he been bored to death the last few days while he worked the front of the shop but now he was also hallucinating.

"Huh...I guess I should stop staying up so late" He murmured as he took one more look at the figure standing in the doorway and then promptly shrugged his shoulders as he turned back around and proceeded to organize the display by the counter.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he watched Yugi turn back around while muttering something about hallucinating. He continued to stand in the doorway for a moment more so that Yugi would at least acknowledge him but when none came he let out a huff and strode to the counter before placing his hand on top with a thud.

"Do you greet all your guests this way Mutou?"

Yugi straightened up quickly as he heard Kaiba's voice behind him. He spun around with a soft 'Eeep' before facing the taller male from across the counter.

"It was just such a surprise...I thought maybe the lack of sleep had caught up!" Yugi stammered out embarrassedly as he raised a hand behind his head out of habit and tangled it in his hair.

"Lack of sleep? Is something wrong or is someone bothering you?" Kaiba asked as he leaned forward a bit trying to gage Yugi's reaction to see if the shorter male was trying to hide anything from him...not like it was his business of course. He just wouldn't hear of anyone attempting to hassle him as it would be problematic for Kaiba as well. Of course it would be, if something were to happen to Yugi he would have to fix it like he always did...or Mokuba would be angry with him and that was the sole reason.

"Uh no, I just have a lot on my mind is all!" Yugi replied slightly quirking a brow wondering why Kaiba even cared to ask. It was just too good to be true that Kaiba would show up now of all times. To be honest he had been thinking of the blue eyed male in front of him more frequently. After Atem had departed for the second time his thoughts kept straying to the figure in front of him. Kaiba was here, in the present and was hopefully not going anywhere soon but Atem was gone...even more so now. He had come back for the briefest of moments and had chosen to leave a second time without even a moment's hesitation. While Yugi didn't have a connection with Kaiba but at least the other distracted him enough and was complicated enough that his mind was always racing...but then again his mind had been a constant race of thoughts when he had been sharing it with Atem.

"What's so great about a bunch of dead people anyway..." Yugi whispered as he clenched his fists on top of the counter, forgetting he was not alone.

Kaiba was about to speak when Yugi snapped his head up, any previous look of pain absent from his face as he smiled up at him. "So what brings you're here today Kaiba?"

Kaiba suddenly realized that he honestly didn't have a concrete plan for why he had decided to stop by the game shop. Ever since Mokuba had mentioned Yugi a few days prior he had intended to get in contact with the shorter duelist; however, he had been on business near the shop and when he had finished he had ended up in front of the shop without thinking anything through. Which was more than a bit uncharacteristic for him but maybe his lack of planning was also do to his ever present lack of sleep.

Yugi smiled as he watched the young CEO. He seemed to be thinking to himself, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"It's fine Kaiba, you don't need a reason to stop by." Yugi beamed as he realized that the other was having a hard time explaining his presence. He knew that Atem leaving had struck Kaiba hard as well. The two of them had that in common he supposed. They had both been dependent on the pharaoh's presence and now that he had left them both a second time Yugi could only imagine how upset...but also pissed the man in front of him was. Kaiba had after all gone through a tremendous amount of resources and time to try and bring Atem back from the afterlife.

"…"Kaiba glanced down at the male before him before turning and making his way back towards the game shop door.

"Kaiba?!" Yugi called as he reached the door and braced to open it and leave. He quirked his head to indicate that he was listening to the duelist behind him.

"I uh...I was about to close up shop for the day, would you like some tea or maybe some coffee?" Yugi asked in a rush as he attempted to think of a way to prolong this unexpected visit, he didn't exactly know why he didn't want the other to leave, but he felt like he would regret it if he did.

Kaiba sighed softly as he took his hand off the door handle. He supposed that it was rude of him to drop by unannounced and then leave without even having a reason to be here in the first place. His mind made up, he straightened his back and promptly switched the deadbolt so that it was securely locked and then grabbed the sign that read 'closed' and flipped it so that the clear indication that nobody should intrude was facing the outside world.

"Coffee." Kaiba said as he turned to face Yugi after closing up shop for him.

"...Nice to see you as well Kaiba." Yugi let out a short giggle as he rounded the counter and made his way to the back of the shop and held open the door that led the way to the living quarters.

Kaiba said nothing as he stepped through the door that was held open for him. What could a cup of coffee hurt? He had finished his business and surprisingly had no pressing matters to attend to. Mokuba was staying with a friend and would call him if Kaiba was needed. Additionally, maybe he could get Yugi to confide in him on the game he was working on developing. Surely it was in the roughest early stages at this point but he knew the shorter male had vast potential when it came to anything game related.

"So what made you stop by" Yugi asked as he shut the door behind the two of them and made his way over to the kitchen so that he could rummage in the cupboards for the coffee that he knew was more than likely on a shelf too tall for him to reach.

"Do I need a reason?" Kaiba huffed as followed the shorter male into the small but surprisingly clean kitchen and leaned his hip onto the counter as he folded his arms against his chest and watched Yugi sort through one of the cupboards in search of something. He had only been inside the Mutou abode a few times, and those had all been shorter visits, mainly to drag his younger sibling out when the other hadn't answered his phone when it was time to go home. Looking around he noted that it was surprisingly cozy and very well kept which itself was slightly surprising as he thought that any residence that the mutt frequented would be torn up by the blonde's antics.

The kitchen was older but had a nice bar area with a few high stools, which was probably where Yugi most often took his meals as the downstairs area was notably absent of an actual dining area and table. There was; however, a nice sized dark grey sectional couch in the living room with a clear glass coffee table in front as well as a nice rocking leather oversized chair in front of the decent sized flat screen that held an abundance of game consoles and board games in the shelves of the entertainment stand. Kaiba assumed that the chair was old Mutou's as there was a quaint pillow against the back that upon further inspection read in embroidery "My seat, don't you dare!"

"That's grandpa's chair." Yugi snickered as he watched in amusement when Kaib's eyebrows raised a bit after looking towards the living room's direction. It was just like the taller male to notice such an overlooked detail.

"I figured...where is he by the way?" Kaiba asked when he realized that he most certainly hadn't seen the older man in the shop and he was obviously absent in the actual house as well.

"Ah, he decided to take a little trip with Rebecca's grandfather. He went on about needing to 'go exploring' before I decided to commit him." Yugi chuckled as he plugged the coffee maker in and got out some coffee filters. "I hope you don't mind that it isn't French pressed or anything like that."

"I would have been absolutely surprised if you pulled a French Press out." Kaiba replied as he continued to watch the other. Yugi had seemed good natured about talking about his grandfather but Kaiba could see that there was some pain behind the words as well.

"He still has plenty of time left in him Yugi."

Yugi's head snapped up as he heard Kaiba's deep voice ring out suddenly and unexpectedly. How could he have understood the thoughts that had been going through his head?! Yugi had already lost someone that was so important to him, and lately all he seemed to think about was who else would leave him behind? Anzu had left, temporarily of course but even the thought of losing his grandpa made his heart clench. He couldn't handle two huge blows in such a short amount of time. He knew that the old man was still relatively healthy but he had noticed that he had slowed down just a bit and wasn't as lively as he had been previously which came with old age but nonetheless was still concerning.

"Thanks Kaiba...It's just..."

"Difficult?"

"Yes..."Yugi furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down at the forgotten coffee maker and filters in front of him. This was certainly turning out to be an interesting night. Kaiba had shown up unexpected after he had been on his mind as of late, had pretty much forced him to close shop early, and was now standing in his kitchen and was being more perceptive of his deepest feelings than anyone had been lately. Even Anzu wasn't as perceptive and she was the master!

"Kaiba..." Yugi trailed off as he came to a sudden realization.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked as he watched the other looking forlorn as he chewed his lip, like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure.

"Uhm, I can't reach the coffee." Yugi answered as he bit at his lip and looked down, embarrassed that he had invited the young CEO into his home for coffee and couldn't even do that without help.

Kaiba sighed as he pushed himself away from the counter and strode over, noticing that the shorter male slightly shrunk back as he loomed over him, backing him into the counter. Kaiba noted this but proceeded to push forward anyways as he reached for the top shelf.

Yugi shuddered as he felt his back hit the counter, Kaiba towered over him and proceeded to invade his space as he placed a hand on one side of him and reached up with his other to the tallest shelf in the cabinet and effortlessly grabbed the canister of ground coffee. From this close Yugi could practically feel the heat radiating off of the other and could even make out a few notes of the cologne that Kaiba was wearing which surprised him as he wouldn't have typed Kaiba to care about expensive cologne and would opt to just be 'clean'.

"Well?" Yugi quickly snapped out of it as he noticed that Kaiba had moved back to his original spot against the counter and that the coffee canister was now on the counter beside him by the filter and the coffee maker.

"Coffee, right." Yugi got to it as he pulled a spoon from a drawer to his left and proceeded to dip it into the canister and dropped a few spoonful's into the filter he had put out. He then dropped the full filter into the coffee maker, shut the lid and made the proper selection before he added the water to wait for the coffee maker to begin cycling.

* * *

I am going to try and update at the very least once a week, more if I am able. I am unsure as to how quickly we will get into the swing of everything but I would like to mention that I prefer it to be a slower build up towards the good stuff. :)


End file.
